


three means stability - in this world

by byzinha



Series: the invisible stream that carries you away [1]
Category: The OA (TV)
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Writing Prompt, blame it on Ian with a wig k bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9416981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: Buck pays a little visit to the OA, but he's not the only one who has this idea.or the one where their small, crooked family may have a start of getting back together again, even if slowly





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first try at writing The OA. I watched the show last year and I loved it (though, I confess, I didn't understand it very well) and I fell in love with the characters. Don't you think Brit looks a lot like Vera Farmiga?? Anyway.  
> I didn't think I would every write anything for this fandom. God knows I've two other fics in progress and I still have to start my 3rd book, also I should be resting my wrist because of my tendinitis, but well, you don't control midnight writing urges, right? And so here it is. **The characters of The OA are not mine** and I have no right or control over them.  
>  This is short, and english is not my first language, so there might be plenty of mistakes. I didn't proofread it because, tbr, I have to go to bed. But despite everything, I hope yall enjoy it and be kind enough to leave kudos and/or a comment at the end.  
> Thanks for reading!

Have you ever heard the one about the boy trapped in a girl’s body who was slowly gaining his space with his true identity, but somehow always had to fall back to “normal”?

This was no joke.

And this was no phase. There’s no such a thing as a stupid phase, this was real. And it sucked that in order to look normal Buck couldn’t be himself. No one made questions when he had the wig on, because he looked legit.

He needed to find another way to get closer to the OA.

Today, he didn’t even want to do anything, he just wanted to be around her. It didn’t matter that she lied – to be honest, her stories felt way too real to be lies, but he wasn’t telling Steve that. They all felt something that day, when the shooting happened, but BBA was gone now, and French had gone to college… there weren’t many of their odd group left for him to talk to, and those who stayed… were too angry or too skeptical to him.

The wig was a bother, but the hospital was warned about a trans boy that couldn’t get into Prairie Johnson’s room, so here he was, with the copy of the book he kept from the things French had found in the OA’s room.

How many times had he read it already? It’d been only a few months since it all happened, but…

Buck sighed and reached for the OA’s hand. She was cold, but not dead-cold, as some would think, just I-didn’t-cover-my-hand-with-the-blanket-cold. Doctors said she was in a comma, but they knew better – her crooked family. She was out there somewhere, her invisible self maybe still searching for Homer.

“Wow,” a voice said very low. A voice Buck knew well. He turned around on his chair by the OA’s bed and faced French. He was wearing a cap, but overall didn’t look different at all. “What happened while I was gone?”

“What?” Buck said confused, frowning, and then he remembered the wig. He reached for it, the fake light purple hair tinkling his fingers. “Oh, right.”

He was a little embarrassed as he took it off under French’s watchful eyes, and could feel his cheeks warming as he lowered his head.

“I didn’t want to stand out,” Buck said, and now French smiled.

“A purple wig makes you blend in?” he asked a little incredulous. The younger boy nodded.

“They don’t make questions when I look like this,” he explained. “I know it’s kind of fucked up and confusing, but…”

“No, I get it,” French interrupted him, and Buck looked up at him.

“You do?”

French shrugged.

“I guess. I mean, clearly I don’t. But I don’t get a lot of things, so don’t take offense,” he confessed, and it made Buck smile. He missed French.

“How did they let you in so easily?” he asked. French raised both eyebrows.

“They who?” he replied and smiled one of his crooked-I-can-get-what-I-want smiles. “I came through the back, no one saw me get in.”

“We don’t have much time, though,” Buck said checking his watch. “Only a few more minutes until the nurse comes to check on her.”

“Jesse told me you were keeping tabs with her routine,” he said getting the other chair that was across the room and putting it closer to the bed and to Buck.

French sat close to the OA’s feet, the same feet she hurt as she tried to reach for Homer after Hap set her free. Having him there, it was a relief, as if their broken family was slowly mending again. He sat all relaxed, comfortable. He looked fine.

“I’m sorry about before,” French said pointing at the wig that still was in Buck’s left hand. “I think I forgot, you know… how you were. I guess you just… became Buck.”

Buck smiled. That was nice to hear.

“Good,” he said, feeling warmer. “Good.”

“It was the point?” French asked and Buck nodded.

“All along.”

The boys just looked one to the other for a moment, and then a sound outside broke their concentration.

“I’ll teach you how to get in through the back,” French said quickly. “That way you can ditch the wig here too. That good?”

Buck felt himself grinning. It still surprised him how thoughtful French could be sometimes. He nodded.

“That’s perfect.”

His watch beeped. It was time to go. With a last look back at the OA, they said their silent goodbye. They’d be back soon anyway. Hopefully with no humorless jokes to slow them down again – at least for Buck. And maybe someday, when she came back to take them, their names would be in the front door as authorized visitors at last.

Buck held closer to his book as he followed French outside. Well. One could dream.


End file.
